Rose red
by gothchibi
Summary: My first story so please be nice. Sherry life is about to be sold over to an abusive pig, her fiancé... Will Cain care enough to help her. And if so what exactly are his motives? Cain/OC disclaim-I do not own godchild nor shall I ever regrettably.


First let's start with a quick introduction to my character: Her name is

Sherry. She was born in France and raised there until she was 16 and engaged

to a total pig. Her mother is obsessed with image. Her father's only joy

is the family business

Chapter 1, Lost

Sherry smoothed down her curled black hair as the countryside flashed by

the window in a dizzying array of colors. She pursed her lips and sighed,

looking back down at the book in her lap, though with no actual desire

to read it. She looked down at the lines of words, reading a sentence

here and there just to pass the time. And when she began to think that

she might die from absolute boredom, the train pulled to a stop. She

looked at Henry who was dozing quietly in the corner. He sat up and

wiped the drool from the side of his mouth. Sherry resisted the

urge to vomit. When he was done composing himself from his afternoon

nap he turned towards her and smiled, "Come along Mademoiselle

Sherry." He offered her his hand. Keeping the disgust off her face she

took it. Standing up she closed the book. "Of course Lord Henry." She

paused, looking out the window for a second, "but," she asked, "is this

truly our stop?"

Henry laughed for a second. "Why, that's it. Welcome to London Central Station." With that he linked their arms and began

to walk along the length of the train. As they stepped out into the

bright sunlight, Sherry couldn't help but wonder how life was going to

pan out for her. She watched Henry Pashley light a cigar, next to her,

completely ignoring the No Smoking sign above him.

A few seconds later a young boy walked up to them. "paper?" he asked, holding up a newspaper. "Half a penny."

Henry's face got red. He threw his cigar to

the ground and glared down at the boy. He slapped the child across the

face and bent down to his level, hissing "Don't you ever talk like

that to someone so far above your social standing."

The boy eyes filled with tears. He had a large red mark across his face. He

nodded quickly tried to pull away.

"Oh, no," said Henry, "You are going to the constable."

The boy's eyes grew wider, and he tried harder to pull away, but

Henry grabbed him by the wrist and began to drag him off into the

crowd, completely forgetting about his fiancée.

Sherry stood there completely shocked for a second. She looked around confused, and then began to panic. She was all alone in a place that she'd never been before. This is bad, this is really bad. She began to move through the crowd after Henry, but there were so many people she soon lost her way

completely. She closed her eyes for one second to regain her composure,

and the next thing she knew she was on the ground, knocked over by a

tall thin boy with brown hair, and bright green-yellow eyes. She looked

at him for a second, shocked and confused.

He immediately offered her his hand. She took it gratefully, pulling herself up with whatever dignity she had left.

"Please forgive me," said the boy. "I did not see you in the crowd. "Are you hurt?" he asked politely.

Sherry thought about it for a moment. She had caught herself with her hands, and they had been protected by her gloves. "I don't believe so," she said.

The boy looked at her with a cool expression on his face. "May I be so coy as to ask your name?"

Sherry smiled politely and said, "I am Mademoiselle Sherry da Mires, and you are Lord Cain Hargreaves."

"Pleasure," he said.

She offered him her hand. He took it and put it up to his lips. Sherry furrowed her brow. She wasn't expecting that.

Cain released her hand and asked, "Where is your chaperon?"

Sherry looked down, blushing. "I appear to have lost him in the crowd."

Cain smiled. "That could bring trouble. Why don't you come to my estate until we can find him."

Sherry's instincts told her to say no, and leave the man in peace, but one more look into his green-yellow eyes, and she nodded gratefully. She took his outstretched arm and began to walk with him towards his carriage.


End file.
